Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (UL) is an independent, not-for-profit product safety testing and certification organization. More than 60,000 manufacturers, including the makers of toys, industrial controls, telecommunications equipment, and light fixtures, pay to have their products tested by the non-profit laboratory. Approval of a product by Underwriters Laboratories is a well recognized indication that the product meets certain public safety standards. In fact, UL is one of the most recognized, reputable conformity assessment providers in the world, allowing companies to market their products with a seal of acceptance whether the product is an electrical device, a programmable system, an appliance, an electric tool, or the like.
One classification of UL listed products is portable electric luminaires (UL 153). Portable electric luminaires cover portable luminaires, such as electric lamps and subassemblies, whose primary function is task or ambient illumination. These products are provided with a flexible cord and an attachment plug for connection to standard electrical outlets. The products are intended for use in accordance with the National Electrical Code, ANSI/NFPA 70.
Portable electric luminaires may include, for instance, bulb-type light fixtures including portable lamps, nightlights, portable work lights, and various incandescent-type lamps and fluorescent-type lamps. When classified as a portable luminaire, UL product safety standards dictate that the products are not to be installed in recessed walls or ceilings or in permanently installed cabinets where wiring is concealed or passed through openings in the structure.
Many undercabinet lights are classified by UL as portable luminaires. Such lamps can contain, for instance, a tubular fluorescent bulb having a length of from about 4 inches to about 48 inches and having a diameter of less than about 0.75 inches. For instance, in one embodiment, portable undercabinet light fixtures can include what is referred to as a “T5” fluorescent lamp, which has a diameter of ⅝ inch.
In the past, multiple lamp systems containing a plurality of UL listed portable luminaires have been proposed. Such multiple lamp systems may be desirable, for instance, when illuminating long countertops or other tables situated below a row of cabinets. Since UL safety standards do not permit the portable light fixtures to be hardwired, however, past systems have tended to be somewhat difficult to install and/or to modify after the lights are connected. Further, in many such multiple lamp systems, many wires and cords remain exposed which can look unsightly. In some prior art systems, the multiple lamps are not connected in series but, instead, are independently plugged into various outlets which, not only exposes multiple electrical cords but also ties up many outlets that may be needed for other purposes.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved lighting system for direct wiring a plurality of UL listed portable electric luminaires. In particular, a need exists for a lighting system for direct wiring a plurality of portable electric luminaires, such as in undercabinet lighting applications, while still meeting UL standards and requirements.